Wiglin
is a Rank E, Restoration-attribute Yo-kai of the Heartful tribe, and the Uwanosora tribe as of Yo-kai Watch 4. As of Yo-kai Watch 2, Wiglin evolves into Kelpacabana starting at Level 17, and in Yo-kai Watch 3, can evolves into Sweattuce when fused with Starry Spangles. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 4: Befriendable Yo-kai *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Version: Cameo Yo-kai. Anime series *Yo-kai Watch anime series: Recurring Yo-kai. Biology Wiglin is a green-skinned seaweed-like Yo-kai with diminutive black eyes. He wears a turquoise haori with eye-like markings on the sleeves, white pants and a white bow on his head. Wiglin is an energetic and cheerful Yo-kai who loves to dance. This Yo-kai makes people dance very well, along with his friends Rhyth and Steppa. In the anime, Wiglin, Steppa and Rhyth are seen together, being collectively known as the 'Dancing Trio'. In ''Yo-kai Watch 2: Psychic Specters, Wiglin is the center of a sidequest involving all three of them. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch'' Wiglin appears in shallows at Rolling Waves Park during the day (Downtown Springdale). ''Yo-kai Watch 2 Wiglin can be found in the Seaside Cave in San Fantastico. Yo-kai Watch 3 Wiglin can be found in Downtown Springdale. He can also be found in the Underground Parkway, and behind Frostia's Place. freed from the Crank-a-kai uing a Green Coin. Game Data Evolution Fusion Stats Movelist |10|-|Single enemy}} |20|Restoration|Single ally}} ||-|Single ally|Uses seaweed to raise an ally's STR.}} ||-|6 = Dodges attacks like you wouldn't believe!}} In the anime Wiglin debuts in EP013 along with Steppa and Rhyth, in which they cause Nate to be able to dance when previously was not able to. While initially grateful, Nate quickly curses this new ability when it takes him to the extreme by causing him to dance even in inappropriate situations. Some time after this, the Yo-kai Dancers give Nate their Yo-kai Medals. In EP024, Nate summons Wiglin, Steppa, and Rhyth to make Tengloom smile. However, this plan backfires and all of them fall rolling down to a three, which ironically makes Tengloom smile. In EP027, Wiglin, Steppa, and Rhyth are seen in Yo-kai-lifornia where they are among the Yo-kai waiting in line for the release of the Yo-kai Watch Model Zero. Etymology "Wiglin" is a corruption of ''wiggling. "Wakame-kun" comes from wakame (若布), the Undaria pinnatifida species of edible seaweed. "Cimbrón" is a corruption of cimbra. Trivia * He is voiced by Alicyn Packard (English) and Masahito Yabe (Japanese). * Wiglin, along with Rhyth and Steppa are the only Yo-Kai capable of equipping "Cheery Coat". * Wiglin views Steppa as a rival. * There is a mistranslation in Yo-kai Watch Blasters where he, Rhyth and Steppa instead of saying the "Dancing Trio" in their introduction say the Japanese group name "Triple Sea" In other languages * Thai: วาคาเมะคุง * Arabic: سرخس See also * Wakame-kun (Shadowside) * Rhyth * Steppa * Seaweed Sensei Category:Heartful Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Rank E Yo-kai Category:Restoration-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Ramen Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Healer Role Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Food Yo-kai Category:Plant Yo-kai Category:Green Yo-kai Category:Seaweed Yo-kai Category:Dancing Trio Yo-kai Category:One-chanceside Category:Nate's World